digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Birth of Greymon
The kids find themselves on a beach lined with phone booths, where a destructive Shellmon attacks, and Agumon is left to save the day. [[Video:DA ep 2 recap|thumb|left|225px|Episode recap for The Birth of Greymon]] Synopsis The seven DigiDestined and their Digimon are falling from a cliff towards a river. So Gomamon "summons" his fish friends and tells them to swim close together. The fish act like a raft. The kids arrive at shore and discover that their in-training pals are now in rookie form. The new digimon introduce themselves and Tai tells the group that he saw a beach and ocean. The group follows him while Joe protests that they should stay put until the grown ups come get them. They arrive at the beach and discover telephone booths and try them. However only weird facts are heard from the phone. The children then rest and are very hungry. They each take out what they have and they discover that along with T.K.'s snacks that have emergency rations from Joe. They also discover little devices on their pants or bags (digivice) Joe then splits the food but it can only be good for a day with the digimon. The digimon say that they are alright and that they can manage themselves however Tai gives some snacks to Agumon. Suddenly Shellmon appears, angry that the children are on his territory. So the seven chosen digimon attempt to fight Shellmon, but only Agumon's attack works properly since he ate and the rest are hungry. Tai helps by making a diversion. Then Shellmon grabs Tai and traps Agumon under his paw. Tai's Digivice glows and Agumon Digivolves to Greymon Shellmon drops Tai, the two champion levels fight and Greymon defeats Shellmon, blasting him into the air! Greymon reverts back to Agumon and the children quickly feed their digimon. The phone booths are smashed and the children decide to get away from the beach. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions Quotes Other notes Continuity errors * This is the only time in the English dub that Greymon refers to his Nova Blast attack as "Digi Nova Blast". Animation errors Dubbing changes *Greymon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *When the kids' Digimon reintroduce themselves as newly digivolved Rookie Digimon, the English dub shows footage of each digivolution, where originally, the respective Digimon would've been shown speaking. *In the original version the children only stay on the beach because Matt suggests that their parents could possibly call them from the booth. In the dub they stay on the beach because they need to rest. *In the original version Mimi doesn't ask Palmon about her hair, instead she said: "You're a pretty nice flower" Patamon thanks her and also tells her that she can do Photosynthesis. Mimi is impressed and asks her to do it, and Palmon asks her if she truly knows what that is, Mimi tells her that she has no idea and Palmon admits that she also has no idea what Photosynthesis means. Digimon references Real-world references Miscellaneous trivia *Izzy comes up with his alien theory in this episode (English dub), which he abandons in the later episode Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, when he makes his first discoveries about the digital world. *In the English dub, Sora calls "dibs on phone booth four", though ends up in the fifth booth - possible continuity error, though many reasons could be given for it (e.g. Izzy simply got there first). Category:Digimon Adventure episodes